How Could I Let This Happen?
by devilsmoonlightdance
Summary: Twilight learns of a large bounty set on Batman's head. She desides to take up the challange, but what happens when his life is in the palm of her hand. Will she be able to pull it off? Rated for mild language and possible violence later on. R&R!
1. The Stuggle After The Battle

My mind raced, 'what have I done?' That was the only thought heard in my mind as I stared down at his body. He wasn't dead, not yet anyway. The man's eyes stared up at me through his leather mask, his deep brown eyes almost pleading for mercy as I watched him slowly die before me. His once prideful uniform of leather was reduced to shreds as result of our previous fight and there wasn't an inch of visible flesh that hadn't been bruised or slashed ruthlessly open.

The grip I held on the large blade in my hand slowly loosened and the sound of the bloody steel could be heard as it clattered to the floor. I felt a pain growing in my throat as I looked down at him, regret and sorrow biting at me from the inside. The ice cold breeze biting at me through the, what you may call, costume that I wore went unnoticed as I fell to my knees next to him. The soft dirt of the alleyway moving beneath me. I watched as he lay completely still, to weak to move or even speak. I could see, from what part of his face was visible, the tears hanging from his lightly shut eyes, they threatened to fall as the pain grew more intense by the second, screaming through his body.

My mind raced once again, the thought that I had actually done what I had meant to do was just now sinking in, I had been instructed to kill him but I never thought I could even come close to hurting him this badly. My eyes fell to the yellow symbol on his chest, a bold outline of a bat. Before I could stop myself, one of my blood-covered hands reached out and come to rest softly on that symbol.

The once mysterious vigilantly now reduced to a bloody slump, His back was up against the alley's hard brick wall and his feet sprawled out in front of him, painfully positioned. His broad shoulders, as well as most of his chest, arms and legs showed pale and covering in blood through the torn leather, in the moonlight. Unlike the rest of his body, though, his left arm was stretched across his mangled torso to the right side of his stomach, His blood caked hand was pressed over a large gash made by my blade.

My breathing was ragged as tears soon flooded my eyes, blurring my vision of the symbol on the man's chest. "It wasn't supposed to end this way..." I said out loud as my chin fell to meet my chest, the tears finally falling to the ground which was wet with his blood and both our tears.  
Suddenly I heard motion from the roof above. It wasn't much more than a whisper but I heard it loud and clear, "I know you better than that, Twilight." A young woman that looked around the same age as I was, dropped down from above, landing on one knee. She slowly stood, a cocky grin was on her face, "You're too soft for something like this..." The new arrival walked up next to me, her outfit much like mine as well, it consisted of a tight miniskirt, long tubetop and a pair of matching high boots and long gloves. The outfit was from our group of Head-hunters in Gotham. The only different in your costumes was the colors and the fact that I tend to wear mine a size too big."The Batman? Amazing.. even if you weren't going to kill him!"  
"Suicide... have you been stalking me all night?" I asked softly, tears vanishing. "I took this job from the Joker but I can't do it... I won't..." I said looking down at him.  
The woman gave his foot a stiff kick and a small high-pitched yelp came from Batman. "Nice! But..." She said sighing almost happily as she bent down, grabbing by bloody broad-sword off the ground, "...Since you won't kill him..." The sword glistened in the moonlight as it was brought over her head, both hands wrapped tightly around the hilt as she grinned half satisfied at the victim.  
Before I even knew what was happening or what I was doing, my legs bent, swept the pavement where Suicide had stood and knocked her too the ground. I'm not sure what hit me first, the sound of two pieces of bone rubbing together near my ear, or the sheer pain of the blade going swiftly through the muscles and ligaments in my upper arm. None-the-less my eyes watered hard as a gritted my teeth, biting back the pain as Suicide stared down at me almost in disbelief, "What did you do that for? Are you alright?..." she asked a few more questions but my mind went blank as i grabbed at my upper arm, it was cut to the bone and bleeding immensely.


	2. But I don't remember

At first my vision was blurry. Then I began to make out shapes; a bright light from above me, the ceiling, it seemed to be made out of smooth stone. Suddenly my thought's were interrupted by a kind and some what caring voice, "I believe she's coming around, sir."  
I must have been on a lot of medication at the time because my broken arm, which was now wrapped neatly in a cast, was completely numb as well as most of my left side from my waist up. I sat up and instantly regretted it. My head felt like it was going to explode. It fell into my hand as I gritted my teeth, trying to hold back the pain, to bury it deep inside.  
When I finally looked up I saw that two people were in the room with me; One was the owner of the kind voice, an elderly man dressed in a white shirt and black pants, his sleeves were rolled up as he worked on the other man. I tried to see around the first man but all I could make out of the second person was a mask... "Batman?... I thought... I thought Suicide would have killed you..." I mumbled weakly, too weak to realize the irony of what I had just said, as I turned and swung my legs off to the side of the bed. Then, as my legs became visible and my vision finally cleared, I saw that my thigh-length boots were on the floor next to me and that my entire right leg was wrapped in bandage from my ankle to my knee. The bandage was bloody and I spent a split second wondering how my leg had gotten hurt before looking up once more. There was a half, if you could call it a smile on Batman's face as he looked past me through the mask. I shrugged off his expression as my head fell to my hand once more.  
"Where am I?... What happened?.." I asked aloud. The questions had been rhetorical to anyone but myself mainly because I hadn't realized that I had spoke.  
"The medical wing in the Bat-Cave..." Batman said weakly as he stood up, "You saved my life..." With that he walked out the door and was gone.  
I stood, ignoring both the pounding in my head and the objections from the elderly man behind me as I followed the 'Caped Crusader' into the Bat-Cave. I walked up behind Batman then grabbed onto a table next to him for support as I became suddenly dizzy and my head-ache became worse. "What do you mean 'saved your life'? I'm the one who was going to kill you in the first place... but Sui-" My head reeled and pounded sharply as I said her name again. "What happened?" I asked, once again holding my head.

Batman turned to me, for some reason I hadn't realized that he had been top-less this whole time; only wearing him mask and pants. "That's what I meant," He said in that deep, somewhat eerie, voice. "She would have killed me if you hadn't stopped her...

He went on to explain then after my arm had been broken I went out in blind rage and attacked Suicide. She fought me off but was shocked at my reaction "You being a head-hunter and all..." In the end I eventually caused her to retreat. Immediately after she had left I passed out. Those word hit me hard... 'You being a head-hunter and all' what had he meant? Sure we went after bounties for a profit and his disgust was reasonable but it was the strange way he said it that hit me. I quickly shrugged the feeling off, my band of head-hunters are trained to show as little emotion as possible.

It took me a few minutes to process what he had told me then I looked up to him, "But why don't I remember? Any of it?" I asked my face expressionless but my eyes glistened with so many emotions it shocked even me to feel them.

Sorry that this one is so confusiing but if you read my profile it explains that I write my stories really late at night. excuse me! I need some rest! Zzzzzzzzzzzzz!


	3. Sparring

Yet another gasp escaped my lips as my body made its 5th imprint into the training room wall. My body ached all over as I fell to the ground, and rose to my hands and knees. The room seemed to be spinning but when I looked up, my sparring partner's silhouette stood clear as day. The hours passed slowly as we each took our turns fall at the other's hands. "Why do we fall?..." Batman asked for what seemed like the 100th time.  
I groaned, standing up. "So we can learn to pick ourselves up again…" I droned the response as my broken arm wiped blood from my mouth. "Where did you learn that move?' I asked referring to the throw that I had fallen victim to at least half a dozen times. I looked up at him, getting into a defensive stance.

He looked at me through those cold piercing eyes that seemed to hold a tiny hint of awe. "I once trained with the League of Shadows. But it wasn't what I expected." He said plainly as he too took on a defensive stance.  
The room was badly lit but it seemed we were both creatures of the shadows therefore it posed no problem. I stepped to the left and he followed my lead, we circled each other for a few moments, staring each other down. Blood fell into my eyes and stung sharply causing me to flinch. Batman took this as his cue and charged straight for me. I braced myself for a painful blow but none came. He simply stopped a few feet from me. His gaze was focused on the wall behind me. I turned to see the wall was lit with a single beam of light.  
When I turned back to say something he took the words right out of my mouth, "It's getting late… I have to go!" He told me that I was welcome to stay until I was healed completely and then explained how I could get out of the cave if I wished to leave.  
I smiled slightly walking up to him, "Thanks for the offer Bats! But I gotta fly!" With that I put a hand on his shoulder and disappeared.

I appeared immediately after in my 3rd flood apartment building located 3 blocks south of Wayne Tower. I groaned looking at my alarm clock, "Damn! Late again! Mr. Wayne is going to kill me!" I jumped in the shower after stripping off my tattered uniform, "Damn!" it was the only thing I could say as I looked at myself, after my shower. My body was worse than I had thought, bruises replaced previously invisible wounds and the gashes on my back and arms from the early morning sparring session very more numerous than I had imagined.  
I groaned, rummaging through my closet to find a white button-up shirt and a deep navy skirt that came just past my knees. My outfit was completed with a pair of thin glasses and a tight ponytail. It wasn't the best outfit but it would have to do.

Once the train arrived at Wayne Tower it was difficult to dodge the oncoming people as I slowly made my way to the front door. Once inside I signed in and sat down. Luckily Gotham's billionaire playboy was running late as well, "Sorry I'm late Jaime, any new calls?" this was all he said as he practically ran through the front door.  
"No sir." I said quickly as he made his way to his office. "But you are rather late for the board meeting sir." I said suppressing a laugh as he disappeared into his office.  
The rest of the morning was filled with drones of; "Wayne Tower! How may I direct your call?" The cheerfulness of it was nearly sickening as I repeated those words over and over and over again. The boredom was broken at about 12:20 when Kaylee from the 5th floor showed up at my desk. "Hey Jaime! You wanna go to lunch? I can't stand it here for more than a few hours at a time!" Kaylee was one of my best friends.  
"You got here late again… you've only been here for 3 hours!" I smiled before agreeing to lunch.


	4. A Day on the Job

We left a few minutes later and went down the street to a fairly decent deli. Kaylee kept staring at me while I picked at my salad, "God Kaylee can't a girl eat in peace? I feel like an animal in a zoo the way you keep staring at me!" She knew I was joking and smiled.  
"So how was your wake up call with the Bats?" Kaylee asked in a half whisper, pushing some of her black-red hair behind her ear as she waited intently for my reply.  
I just rolled my eyes, "I told you never to mention that kind of stuff in public. The information on what I do at night is between me and K.J." I took a drink as leaned back in my seat.  
Kaylee shook her head, "Speaking of K.J. He was pretty pissed that you didn't turn a report last night! When did you get home?" Kaylee was my unofficial lookout at our base. She always kept me up-to-date when I was in trouble.  
I yawned before answering, "About 30 minutes late for work… and about an hour earlier than you!" I smiled

'One more hour Jaime… just one more hour.' I said to myself with a yawn. I hadn't slept in at least 3 days and was dog-tired. The second hand seemed to stand still as I waited for the hour to pass. I was so intent on watching the clock that I nearly jumped out of my skin when the shrill sound of the telephone ringing came to my ear. "Wayne Tower how may I direct your call?... Mr. Wayne is in a meeting at the moment, would you like his voice mail?" I quickly directed the call and then started up a game of solitaire on the computer to pass the time.  
A few minutes later the 3rd meeting of the day ended and I walked into Mr. Wayne's office. "Sir you have 4 new calls and-…." I looked around the room and finally found Bruce asleep on his desk, "Oh well…" I mumbled before walking out the door. "He'll check them himself anyway."

It was barely nightfall when I left my apartment, once again as Twilight. It only took me about 10 minutes to get from my apartment to Base on foot. On my arrival a muscularly built man stepped in my path, "K.J. would like to speak with you!"  
I groaned, "Tell me something I don't know!" He just glared down at me. Terrence was usually very nice 'out-of-character' but when he back 'Jackal' his whole personality seemed to change. "Alright J, I'm going!" We all referred to each other as our first initials in public as well as at Base just in case, by some small change, there had been a security breach.  
"Hey there K.J. Did ya miss me?" I asked, entering the central room of the caverns. I was trying to get on his good side but it wasn't working.  
A man dressed in a hooded t-shirt and baggy pants turned to me and shook his head, "You didn't turn in a report last night T! That's the fifth time this month! What do you have to say for yourself?" His voice was gruff but I was used to it by now, we had these 'meetings' about once every other week.  
"There was nothin' to report! So what the big deal K.J.?" I yawned standing a few yards from him.  
"This is happening too often T… Next time it does; you're getting the Gas!" He looked up and glared full into my eyes, the dim lights gleamed off his round glasses as he stared at me. The fact that I could actually see his face was enough to send chills down my spine.  
"It won't happen again sir, I promise!" The Gas was something that you never want to be threatened by. It was a weaponries hallucinogen that brought your worst fears to life.


End file.
